JakeNessie Oneshot
by Elizem18
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. About 6 years after! Just cute and fluffy :D


**JUST A CUTE FLUFFY ONESHOT FEATURING JACOB AND NESSIE!!! NO PLOT, JUST FLUFF!! **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

NESSIE POV:

_Jacob_, I sigh happily in my mind as I slip a light green t-shirt over my head. He and I are going for a walk in a few minutes and I can't wait! I know it sounds simple and stupid, but Jake even makes stuff like that fun. He's _always _been my very best friend, but ever since he told me about the imprint a few months ago, we've been practically inseparable.

Daddy's not to thrilled about me and Jake, but he's never really been too fond of him. I mean, he's not like all 'I hate you' around him, but there's that deep undercurrent in his expression that says 'I wouldn't test me Dog'. Mom's happy with whatever makes me happy, which makes me _really_ happy that she's my mom.

I finish getting dressed and turn to look at myself in my full length mirror. I stare at my 16 year old, but really 6 1/2 year old, body. Looking at my large brown eyes, wavy bronze hair and clear, alabaster skin with interest, making sure I look good for Jake. I don't know why I even look. Jake always tells me not to because he thinks I look perfect anyway, but living with Aunt Alice has taught me to appreciate looking decent at all times.

Turning from the mirror, I walk hurriedly into the living room, where Daddy is perched in the armchair, reading a book. He glances up at me and smiles.

"Hello Angel, don't you look nice" he says in a very calm tone. He must be practicing for when Jake gets here.

Daddy's forehead wrinkles. "How could you say that Renesmee?" he questions, reading my mind once again.

"Because I know that's exactly what your doing." I reply pointedly.

He smirks, dropping the subject, and returns to his book.

"Where's Mom?" I ask suddenly, wanting to get her opinion on my outfit.

"She's with Aunt Alice, and she would say you look very nice, just as I did."

I roll my eyes at him just as the door swings open, revealing my Jacob. His eyes are bright and he smiles hugely at me before striding through the door and coming towards me. I smile back, just as big, and almost leap into his arms. Jake hugs me tight and I squeeze him back as hard as I can, but he doesn't even flinch away from me.

Just then I hear Daddy clear his throat and Jake takes a step back from me. I don't like the distance between us, so I step towards him and grab his hand. I see Daddy's jaw clench a little tighter, but I ignore him.

"Hey Edward!" Jacob crows, giving a flick of his wrist.

"Hello Jacob" Daddy replies in that same calm voice he was using earlier.

"Well, I guess we'll get going. See you later Daddy!" I spew quickly and tug on Jake's hand.

"Wait a second Renesmee." Daddy says and then turns to Jake,

"You know she needs to be home in exactly 3 hours and," he glances down at his watch, "13 minutes. Correct."

Jake nods, and I groan quietly. "Yes sir, I'll have her back." Jacob says.

Daddy nods, a sour expression on his face, and I pull Jacob as fast as I can out the door.

We first take off in a run towards the woods and I go as fast as I can, trying to beat Jake. I make it to the river first and turn to see Jacob like...2 1/2 feet behind me.

"I win!" I shout and Jake laughs, causing me to laugh with him. We talk for a while, all about different stuff. Jake's pack, my day shopping with Aunt Rosalie, and all the little things we did apart from each other as well. I couldn't stop myself from smiling the whole time.

After about 30 minutes, Jake sighs, leaning back to lay on the grass. I lay down too, curling up next to him, my head on his chest. I listen to his strong heartbeat and begin to feel a little sleepy. Jake's hand is rubbing up and down my arm, leaving a trail of warmth behind it. I love it.

I tilt my head up to look at him. His eyes are closed, so I lean my upwards a little and lightly kiss his chin. His soft gray eyes snap open to peer down at me and I smile. He smiles back and leans is head down to kiss my lips. I instantly kiss him back and Jake pulls me on top of him. My hands travel up into his hair and his trace their way from my shoulders to my lower back, gently holding my waist. His lips are warm and firm on mine and our mouths move together as if fused permantly. We stay like this for way too long, until quiet, but heavy footfalls near us. I pull away from Jake and sit up, straddling his waist.

30 seconds later, Seth's wolf form pops out from the trees and limbers over to us. I stand and reach my hand out to stroke the fur on his neck, just the way he likes it. It's what I get for having a werewolf Alpha for a boyfriend I suppose.

I hear Jake stand and come up behind me.

"What are you doing here Seth?" he asks the sandy colored wolf.

Seth does somewhat of a shoulder shrug and Jake rolls his eyes. I giggle and twist around to wrap my arms around Jake's waist.

"It's okay," I coax, "I loved our 'date'," I say, making quotation marks around the date part.

Jake just smirks and leans down to press his lips to mine once before pecking my forehead.

I smile, putting my hand on his cheek and think to him.....

_I love you_

He smiles widely.

"I love you too"


End file.
